


Doubt

by writingisak



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisak/pseuds/writingisak
Summary: Imena Valtersen, Isaks twin sister, has the most gorgeous boyfriend he has ever seen. To bad he loves Imena and not him.© 2017All rights reserved to writingisak





	1. Ease Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on my Wattpad, which is also writingisak, but I decided to put it here since I slowly update it. I got the idea from a mutual on Twitter, babenaeshiem, hope you enjoy. Follow me on twitter at softytarjei, if you have any suggestions feel free to @ me and I'll be happy to try writting a one shot or story about it, or anything you want to see in this story (if it's not finished of course)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months after the prologue.

Sunday 

I thought I would be alone so I could maybe sleep in, but I was wrong. Imena decided to have a Russ buss meeting at our house, so now 6 teenage girls were in my kitchen drinking wine and giggling about boys and bus stuff, at 9 at night.

"So how is talking to Chris?" One of the girls ask, Eva's voice hits my ears and I'm shocked, "good I guess, I still feel guilty for talking to him plus we almost kissed at that party and ugh. It just I love Jonas you know." Is she cheating on him? I left my room and decided to ease drop closer. I snuck down the hall and stayed against the wall just before the entrance to the living room. 

"It's not like you guys will hook up." A high pitched voice said, "whatever, what about you Imena? How is Even?" 

I could feel the vibe from the kitchen change. They all got happy and giddy again and it was really annoying. Speaking of Even, I still haven't checked his Instagram page, or met him, they have been dating for a few months and haven't had one issue, unlike Imenas past relationships.

"Really well. He makes me so happy!" My sister says, I can just see the smile she has on her face. I sigh feeling bad for ease dropping any longer and leave my hiding spot and enter the kitchen. Immediately Imena's friend Chris made sexual weird eye contact with me. 

I looked away and smiled at Imena. "When am I meeting Even by the way?" I asked her, she was sitting on the island, legs in a crisscross and holding an empty glass. She smiled even bigger and put the glass down, "well I could invite him over. And Eva you could invite Jonas?" Noora said, even though Imena has been on this bus for a few months I still only know Noora, Chris and Eva, obviously. I've made no effort to find out the other 2 girls names.

"Don't roll your eyes Noora. Your just jealous." She shook her head and took a sip of her drink. 

"What are we waiting for? Invite the boys!" Chris suddenly says and they all laugh. Imena pulls out her phone and types for a while before putting the phone to her ear. I look to Eva to see her doing the same thing. 

I walked over to her and stood beside her, putting my head close to where the phone was held to her ear. She started to ask him if he wanted to come by for a bit and then I said, "don't worry you can hang out with me." And Jonas laugh was audible through the phone. Eva rolled her eyes and pushed my head away. After the two girls hung up I decided to leave the room.

"Isak where you going?" Imena asked me, I turned to face them.

"My room, tell me when they get here." I turned back around but a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around to face all the girls again. It was the girl with long blond hair and a high pitched voice. 

"Stay! They'll be here soon anyway." I sigh and walked over sitting on a stool in front of my sister. 

"What is your name?" I asked the girl who just spun me around, "Vilde." She smiled, "and yours?" I asked the girl wearing a hijab, "Sana." She had no emotion on her face, she was my favorite of Imenas friends so far.

After a good 30 minutes or so, and a long debate about if Vilde should invite William or not, the guys arrived, well Even did. 

"I'll get it!" Imena shouted when the doorbell rang, she jumped off the counter and ran to the door. I stood up and got ready to interrogate this Even, I mean it's already been a few months but now I have to be the big brother and set him straight. 

I thought about what I was going to say as they walked back into the kitchen, basically hurt her and I kill you. That's all I have to say, I take a sip from my beer and throw the can away, "Even these are the girls and my brother. Eva, Sana, Noora, Chris and Vilde." A bunch of his erupt from behind me, my back still turned to them all. "That that's Isak." I turn around on my heel and almost fell over at the guy in front of me. He was tall, blond, stunning eyes and absolutely gorgeous. I swallowed dramatically and Sana raised her eyebrow at me. 

"Hi." I said in a very small voice. He smiled back at me and stuck his hand out, "Finally meeting you, she never shuts up about you, says your an amazing brother." 

"She never shuts up about you." I laugh a little and he gives me a small smile, but not a big one. He held my hand a little too long and stared at me a little to much. I finally looked away when I heard Jonas voice, "I'm here and not queer but Isak is." I rolled my eyes, "Jesus Christ do I have to get a tattoo on my forehead saying I'm straight or." Everyone laughed, I still felt Even's eyes on me. 

"Now now Issy, I thought friends didn't lie to each other." I roll my eyes once again and shove him. 

We all sat down and talked for a while, to be honest I didn't do any talking I just stared at Even. How did my sister get him? I wish I found him first. I stared at his blue eyes and couldn't look away until he looked at me. I quickly looked at my hands and twiddled my fingers. "Psst" I looked up to see Even staring at me, eyebrows raised.

"Is there something on my face? You were staring for a while." I just nervously laughed and felt my face heat up. Shit. 

I shook my head, "sorry." It came out in almost in a whisper. Imena pulled him away and started kissing him and all the girls cheered and hollered. I sighed and left the room, thankfully no one noticed. I get to my room and flop on my bed. 

Why did this have to happen to me.


	2. Accepting and Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even stays in with Jonas to get to know his girlfriends brother and his friend a bit more, and give a big talk to open Isak's mind up about accepting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to wait and see if anyone would actually read it, but then I never check my email so i never saw and completely forgot about it!!! Thank you so much for you patience and for kudos! I promise to try to update more!

Monday

"Get you skinny ass up Valtersen!" I rolled over only to be met with carpet of my floor, "Thats what you get for sleeping in homo." Jonas familiar, annoying voice filled my head. Why am I his friend? I groan and lift myself off the floor, I was in my clothes from last night and smelt disgusting.

"All the girls are passed out in your living room, and that Even guy just helped me clean up the big mess and made it look like they weren't partying last night." I was still waking up so I processed all the information slowly, but once it hit me, I was up and ready. "What time even is it?" 

"11 am." A familiar deep voice says, I turn to the door to see Even. She was shirtless and holding one my sisters mugs, I felt my eyes start to travel down his body and noticed his jeans hung tightly around his hip bones like they we were holding on for dear life. "School canceled, teacher planning day." His voice broke me from daze and I snapped my head up. Jonas just gave me a 'really?' look and when I looked back at Even he was taking a sip from the mug and raised an eyebrow at me from over it. I looked back at Jonas, "So dad won't yell at me?" Jonas eyes widened, "uh I don't know about-"

"Imena, Isak!" I shot down the hall to see a red face man and 6 frightened teenagers, "Yes?" I asked him while Imena looked lost for words. 

My heart raced at the possibility of getting yelled at, I hated getting in trouble especially when its not my fault, and this is all Imena, but I will be dragged in somehow.

"Why aren't you at school? And why did you have a little slumber party with 5 girls and 2 boys!" 

"Dad! Its teacher planning day and Jonas and Even were here for me to hang out with. Not them" His face visibly calmed. Maybe he wouldn't ground us, and ruin the rest of our week locking us in our rooms just because of a misunderstanding. "Oh well take all this up to your room, and you three better stay out of her room." He looked over at me and the two other boys standing a little ways behind me, "Yes sir." They said together and I just nodded. The girls grabbed their blankets and pillows they were using and headed to her room, "Dude I have the Fifa from last time I came here, maybe we can play." Jonas says to me and the two of us almost excluding Even all together.

"Uh you like Fifa?" Jonas turns to him and ask. We enter my room and I shut the door behind us, "Yeah I don't brag but I'm pretty good."

Jonas raised his bushy eyebrows and looked over at me and pointed to Even like he was crazy. I rolled my eyes laughing as I grabbed the Fifa game and turning on my xbox, "You hear this guy Issy? He thinks he is better than me at my game."

"I thought your game was skateboarding?" He looked away from Even who now sat on my bed with a smirky smile on his face, he looked over at me too and I swear I watched his eyes look me up and down. "Okay that physical spot not video game." 

He grabbed the camouflage controller and sat on the left of Even leaving me to the right of him. I handed Even the one black controller and I held the other starting the game up, and ignoring the feeling I'm getting from being so close to this guy I barely know. 

"May the best man win." Jonas says before I hit start.

-

"OH YEAH!" Jonas stood up doing a victory dance and throwing my remote onto my bed, after hours of playing Jonas won 3 games, I won 1 and Even won 3 but Jonas insist every time he cheated. Now was Jonas victory win and couldn't be any more happy, "Suck it loser!" he says being the competitive idiot he is. I laugh at his phrase he usually always uses against me or Elias but now someone we barely know, it's quiet funny. 

"I'm good I wouldn't want to suck your dick" he sat on the floor in front of us grabbing some chips from a bag we grabbed at one point, "Oh really and why is that? You to straight for this?" He jokingly wiggles his eyebrows, "No I'm actually bisexual, your not my type." Jonas looked fake taken back and it was the same face he had when I use to see girls reject him, I almost spit my soda everywhere. "Stop laughing, what is your type then?" 

"hmm well Isak" he turns his head to look at me, I gulped down the last of my drink and felt myself go pale. "But oh Isak isn't 'gay'." Jonas rolls his eyes and stands to stretch. Even and I still never stopped making eye contact, I couldn't read his eyes or any emotion but damn they were reading me like a book. 

I pulled myself away first. Imena's boyfriend, off limits, also not gay but I can't deny that he is attractive. 

"Okay well think of it this way." He made me look back at him but now he wasn't just staring at me, he was talking to both Jonas and I, "No one is gay or straight or anything, we all just human who believe in one church and date whoever they fall for. No matter the gender, and it sucks thats not how everyone sees it but thats how I do, and this generation no one cares if you are 'gay' they just care if you heard the latest pop song or know the latest trends, and Isak I barely know you but with Imena has told me I think you just need to actually experience life, seeing the same people at school it can be hard to say if you like boys or girls." I feel almost relieved? or even just less self conscious. I was staring at the ground thinking all what he said over, and apparently for a little too long because now Jonas hand was on my back and Even was gone.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked me, I smile and nodded. "Even and Imena are just talking in the hall since they have been seperated like-"  
"Jonas I think I'm gay, and don't tell anyone or anything I just-" he brought me into a hug and I felt myself wanting to cry, he's my best friend I just don't want to lose him over this and I always knew I wouldn't but people can snap and I just cant lose him.

Even walked back and came over to us hugging on the floor, "is he okay?" his voice sounded worried and concerned. "Yeah he is just overwhelmed I guess?"

"Oh god." I said and sat up from our hug, he had this smirk on his face, "and you know why? Because Jonas know everything!" and he once again does his victory dance. I roll my eyes once again and laugh whipping my one tear that slipped away. While he jumped around my room like a twelve year old, Even put a hand on my knee, "Are you sure you're okay?" I smile and nodded. 

I had this huge urge to lean in and kiss him, but Imena, cheating, I can't be that person, I can't be the person who breaks up the only good relationship she has ever had. I felt my body start to lean anyway and he looked like he was leaning towards me, but then my door swung open and scared all three of us, it of course was my dad. 

"What is with the dancing, I though it was the girls but no its bushy eyebrows." We all laugh, but my heart is also racing a million miles per minute, "thank you Mr. Valtersen, my eyebrows do have quite the volume." Jonas turned from my dad and started walking to the wall behind my bed, the wall that held all those posters I talked about, "well keep it down Isak's mom is trying to nap and I'm trying to catch up on my shows." 

"Of course sorry sir." I stood u from my spot on the floor and headed over to the door, "Alright I'm going." he says and shuts the door leaving. I look back at Jonas and make my way slowly over to him, "Uh what are you looking at?' I ask making my way next to him.

"Thes fake posters made to fool us and other friends. You should take them down they look stupid, even I don't have this and I am into that." He gestures to the half naked lady on my wall. Even stands up, " I mean it almost says hey look at me I'm not gay see, you should take them down. Put photos of you and your friends up and your family or posters of a video game or a athlete," Jonas was very intrigued when he said athlete, "Oh yes! I have different bmx'ers and Fifa stars and crap we can do that for you!" I mean its not a bad idea. 

"Well lets just tare these all down first then thing about what to do with it later." Jonas smiled and stepped onto my bed, Even stood next to us on the floor, he is tall enough to get the ones that stray behind my nightstand. 

"1, 2, 3" Jonas counts down and we all tare one poster off my wall.


End file.
